


你如何喝咖啡

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short story about Yirgacheffe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: twilight train终会消散在夜色中。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru
Kudos: 1





	你如何喝咖啡

隔着八九个面目模糊的乘客，丸山隆平看见了地铁车厢里的涉谷昴。所有人都戴着口罩，涉谷也不例外，他正在和站在对面的人小声交谈，似是而非的亲密感。

丸山拿出口袋里的手机，打开社交软件上涉谷的主页，划过置顶的广告，划过一段段例行公事，想要寻找一点他在这个城市出没的痕迹却一无所获。车厢里站站坐坐的人来了又走，未被遮住的上半张脸看不出表情，丸山忍不住向涉谷的方向频繁张望，一面想不明白自己究竟是否希望他比自己先下车。

没有人知道丸山在涉谷快要离职的时候短暂地喜欢过他。当时丸山有女朋友，她也不是不认识涉谷昴，这段感情从任何一个角度考虑都不太恰当，可也从来没有感情是以“恰当”或者“合理”为契机萌芽的。

那时他们合作完成涉谷在离职前的最后一个项目，某个加班的深夜，和涉谷一起在自动售货机前买今夜第四罐热咖啡的时候，丸山突然感到一点酸涩的幸福，如同春寒料峭的夜里铝罐上的温热感一般转瞬即逝。那温度太短暂，让人忍不住想要紧紧握住不松手。

那之后丸山隆平开始像个受虐狂一般期待加班、期待组会，暗暗祈祷项目结束的那一天永远不要到来。周末他和玩得比较好的同事小聚，酒过三巡忍不住坦白自己陷入了无望的恋爱。

“诶？！是同事吗？是同期吗？还是大学同学？”

朋友当然会好奇那是谁，但丸山只是念叨着那些指向性不明确的细节：他眼睛又大又明亮，哪怕因此眼角有些细纹也显得十分特别；他兴致高昂的时候会有可爱的小动作；他意外地常常能够接上我的话题……

还有最重要的一点，他一定不会喜欢我。

“他知道你喜欢他吗？”那天最后一个问题是温柔的同期安田君问的，且无视了旁边坐着的大仓“什么嘛一点都不劲爆”的不满眼神。

他会知道吗？丸山不敢深究。

丸山希望他知道，也希望他不知道。

现在丸山也一样手足无措，如果在临下车前走到他面前轻轻喊一声“小涉”会显得太唐突吗？如果他比自己先下车呢？该如何云淡风轻地，用面对前同事的心情跟对方寒暄？

几声提示音之后车门第十几次地打开，这一站有很多人下车。涉谷昴突然走了过来，坐在了丸山身边空出来的位置上，他的同伴下车了。丸山用余光看过去，身边人百无聊赖地看了眼手机，把目光投在他们对面车窗里快速掠过的黑暗之中。

丸山把自己的眼神放得再空一点，再漫不经心一点，假装只是和涉谷一样，面前没有什么更适合吸引注意力的东西才茫然地凝视着虚空，而不是在打量坐在自己旁边的人。然后他发现这人不是涉谷昴，他们发型眼睛身形都很像，唯独被口罩遮住的脸型不太像。

是吧，确实不太像，“那个”小涉怎么会在休息日穿这么丑的衣服出门。丸山在心里和另一个自己击掌，另一个自己大声说哇幸好幸好！用健身视频里的教练假假的语气，嘴角咧得很开，下半张脸笑了上半张脸没在笑。

走出车门的瞬间丸山隆平想给涉谷昴发消息，“我今天在地铁上遇到了超像涉谷君的人哦，你说巧不巧？”

然后丸山突然想起，他和涉谷昴已经一年多没有联络了。


End file.
